


Closing Distance

by Yanadough



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanadough/pseuds/Yanadough
Summary: The second worst feeling in this world  is falling in love with your bestfriend ,  Being Kim Jong In's Best friend tops the list.





	Closing Distance

Many people say that one can't survive without best friend. The feeling of happiness when you're around with that person and the feeling of complete level of comfortableness is just a pure bliss but a petite male with a big owl-like eyes thinks otherwise. 

A BIG NO.

"Soo!" The said man , Do Kyungsoo looked at the direction where the voice is coming from and greeted with the most charming smile he has ever seen in his entire twenty three years of existence , please excuse the hyperbole , of course. It's too early for that cheesy line. 

He cleared his throat and immediately looked away from a nice view. He went straight to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Wow. He's so hungry that he feel like he can eat an elephant, that was again , too hyperbolic for someone who just woke up hungry.  He is also tired and feels like jet lag is eating him out. Who said that being a professional photographer is an easy job? 

hmm.. Maybe a toasted bread with strawberry jam will do? 

"Soo , I've been looking for you for almost three hours ! I thought aliens already realized that you're their long lost brother and abducted you. I almost cried" The man with incredibly charming smile approach him with a little bit of exaggeration. He hugged him like a real koala. The petite boy almost crushed his bones from the tightness of the hug. Not that he mind though. 

"Are you drunk Kim Jong In? I was sleeping in my room since I get back from Jeju and get off me or else I'm gonna skin you alive." He said in a low tone , trying his best to scare him off with his words. 

The boy released him from the hug and looked at him with a warm smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo mentally curses when he found himself starring at the boy's face.

This piece of shit. Do you think you're handsome?  .. well you guessed it right dumbass. 

"What?" He raised his eyebrows trying to intimidate the other man who's still looking at him with a smile. He really doesn't like the look this man is giving him. Not that  he doesn't like the attention.It's just that it makes him a little uncomfortable because he keeps on thinking weird things Like pushing him into the solid wall and kissing him intensely. He Shook his head to remove stupid thoughts.

  Argh.

"Aw. Why do you need be so cute , Soo?" The man suddenly touched his hair that made him almost jumped to his place. He then slightly tilted his head with a visible knotted forehead , trying to comprehend what is this annoying guy trying to say. 

"So cute that sometimes , I just want to put you in my pocket and keep you all by myself." The guy added and  then he  pinched his cheeks and flashed an ear-to-ear smile.

He yelped from the sudden contact. He stared at him for 5 good seconds before he realized what did the boy say . He looked at the four corners of the room with a chuckle escaping from his lips. He just wished that he doesn't look like a constipated teenager right now because he can't let this man notice how his small words affect him. He can't let him know how his heart seems to beat faster than the usual when he heard the last sentence. 

Never. 

"You can share me with everyone even with the aliens since last time I checked it , I'm not yours" Still wearing the small smirk in his lips , Kyungsoo sassilly replied after he finally got the courage to look straight into the boy's eyes. He chose to ignore  his stupid feelings and tried his best to look cool as much as he can.

The said boy touched his chest area and acted like he's having a heart attack. "Ouch. You really hurt my feelings , Soo. You know I can't share you with others right?" He looked at him , pouting like a lost puppy. 

He almost kiss--punch that pouty lips of him. He constantly shook his head and then looked at the guy standing beside him as if he has 10 heads. He shook his head again and wonder what he did wrong in his past life to deserve  this kind of roommate.  

Maybe I'm a pink dinosaur back then. He thought. And yes , being pink is a crime in Do Kyungsoo's law.

"No. I don't know and I don't care" He deadpans and continued searching for the strawberry jam in the food cabinet. The said boy follows him.

"Of course you care Do Kyung Soo! Did you already forget that you're my precious best friend?" The boy cheerfully and proudly claimed. 

He finally found the jam and almost ready to celebrate his success but then he  froze when a sudden realization hit him. 

Bull's eye.

Best Friend.. Fucking best friend. 

  And  his whole world collapsed.  

He hold the strawberry jam's jar a little tighter as if it will break sooner or later. He just hope it won't because he felt really pathetic right now and breaking the jam's jar is surely not gonna help. He doesn't know if he wants to cry or laugh because how can he forgot? How on earth can he forget that the man standing in front him is his best friend since unknown years? How can he forget that they are also sharing the same room since their college days ?And of course , He can't just forget the fact that this man named Kim Jong In is his best friend whom he has fallen in love with , can he? Especially if he knows that he's the only one feeling that way.

Now he really wants to laugh at himself. 

Life is cruel. He thought. Why do we need to fall in love with someone whom we can't have? 

"Hey. Are you with me , Soo? hello thereeee!" He lost his thoughts when Jong In waves his hands in front of his face. He then thanked God for the distraction before he can make a complete fool of himself. He looked at the his face , uncertain of what to do and how to hide the growing disappointment in his eyes.  

"Stop talking useless things , moron. And why do you keep on dropping the honorifics? Did you forget that I'm a year older than you?" He flashed his not-so-famous- blank face to his best *fucking* friend. 

He got the bread and  ready to spread the strawberry jam but he feels like  he already lost his appetite together with his broken heart. 

oh please.

"Correction , You're just eleven months and 13 days older than me , hyung and besides-aw!" He stepped on the other man's feet even before he can finish his sentence.

Kyungsoo chose to walk away from the annoying man in front of him , wishing he can also turn his back to this one sided feelings of him. 

"Wait hyung!" He heard Jong In calling but he just continue walking. He's just too tired for this and he seriously thinks that he needs a break. Maybe he can go to the farthest side of soul or maybe it's better if he'll just throw himself into the water of Han river or just anything. He just needs to cool himself down. 

He got himself a bottle of cold water. 

He's ready to take any of the list when he felt a strong hands stopped him. He doesn't need to take a look who's that person but he still looked just to be sure. He immediately regretted it because he was greeted by the worried handsome face of his best friend.

"Hyung! Are you mad?" I'm sorry. I just missed you okay? It's been 3 days since I last saw you and since then , I didn't even eat properly because I'm missing your kimchi spaghetti so much. You know I can't live without you right?" Jong In's voice became softer as if he's a child being scolded by his parents. He pouted once again and reached Kyungsoo's other hand , caress it and gave him an apologic smile. 

Kyungsoo sigh and finally gave in. Who can even resist that handsome face? Besides, it's Jong In. It's always been that name that has special part in his life. Being just the man named Kim Jong In gave the full credit in Kyungsoo's erratic beating of heart. 

He doesn't even remember how and where  it exactly happened but all he knows is that one day , everything seems to be happy when he's with the other man. After he-doesn't-know year of being friends with this moron , he suddenly felt that his feelings is not just a mere male best friend feeling , It became something that he never thought he would come to feel. Jong In and him have always been the best buddies. The taller man used to protect him from his bullies back then and used to claim that he's Kyungsoo's knight in shining armor riding his colorful unicorn, ready to fight anyone who's going to hurt his favorite hyung. 

"I will forever protect my little hyung from evil kids. I can even marry him when we grow up!" Little Jong In used to say until they reach their teenage years and  realized that he likes girls with  long hair and sweet smile instead of a petite boy with an owl-like-eyes.

And Kyungsoo's pure heart can only break in silence. How unfortunate.

He can still remember  when Jong In first asked him to meet his first girlfriend. It was their last year in the middle school when he asked him if it's okay to date Jinri , the beautiful girl in their class whom adored by everyone. 

He  could only gave him a half-assed smile along with the words "why do you need to ask me? I'm not you're parents you know". Jong In looked at him as if he's expecting him to say otherwise or maybe it's just his thoughts playing with his stupid heart. Later on that day , he heard everyone talking about the new couple. He tried his best to look happy despite his heart being torn into million  pieces and from that , Kyungsoo realized that life is a bitch and discovered that unfortunate things happen when you tried to avoid it because there he was , falling deeply in love with his bestfriend despite him trying his best to avoid it.   

When the two broke up when they were in senior year in college , Kyungsoo wanted to deny to himself  that he's the happiest man on earth. Not that he wanted to see his best friend crying but because he knew that Jong In will need him again and that simple fact is enough for him. 

Jong In took performing arts because heaven knows how this boy loves dancing and performing. On the other hand , he took Bachelor of arts major in digital photography as he really likes taking pictures of beautiful things including his bestfriend. Jong In was actually his favorite subject. He likes to capture that bright smile. He even took stolen pictures of him while he was dancing , playing  soccer or even sleeping. He liked everything about Jong In. For Kyungsoo , Jong In was his masterpiece and he was his artist , A masterpiece that  he owns and  wants to show the world about  but the sad thing is Jong In couldn't consider him as an artist , how he wished that every time a flashed from the camera touches Jong In's face , he can say that " Don't smile at the camera , just smile for me. only me."

 

"Hyung , am I that handsome?" Kyungsoo came back to reality when he heard his bestfriend's voice. He didn't even understand what the other man said but he just nodded his head assuming that he's just asking for breakfast. Jong In starred at him with a knotted forehead. He gulped and nervously uttered "of course"

The younger male stepped forward to put his hands on Kyungsoo's  forehead as if checking his temperature. 

"Are you okay hyung? You're temperature looks normal and you don't seem to have a fever but you're acting weird. Like really weird." Jong In ask worriedly with a little suspicion. He nervously stepped backward to lessen the small proximity. 

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly okay. " He let a nervous chuckle escape from his lips. His bestfriend gave him an Are-you-sure- kind of stare. "I'm Okay. Really" He tried to smiled sincerely. 

"Okay if you say so" The younger finally gave in and Kyungsoo exhales deeply. He doesn't even know that he's holding his breath for too long. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" He said trying to divert both of their attention.

The pout from Jong In's lip formed into a big smile. A really big smile. He seriously  thinks that he needs to set aside his feeling for now because as much as he wants to , he can't let his best friend starve to death. He then walked to the the refrigerator to find anything to make for the younger man.  He opened the refrigerator but Jong In's smile is ghosting him. 

I really think I'm crazy. He gulped and grab a bottle of water , drinking it as fast as possible.

"Hey what do you really-" He didn't know Jong In followed him so when he turned his head to look at the younger , he immediately regretted it because the  little demon is so close to his face. He can say it measures like 3 inches if he's good at measurement but unfortunately not especially when  Jong In leans closer , a little closer that he can feel his breath. He gulped again and looked directly into his eyes. The latter just also stare at him so it looks like it's a staring contest. 

fuck fuck fuck. He can only wish that the ground should open and eat him alive. 

"Stop looking at me. You know it makes me uncomfortable"  He cleared his throat and tried to escape from the awkward situation. He tried to get away but Jong In put his arms to both sides of the door of refrigerator. He is now trapped to the younger's arms and he feels like his heart is going to run out of his rib cage , don't mind the hyperbole of course. It's not helping when Jong In flashed a beautiful smile again. 

"Why would you feel uncomfortable hyung? We live together for unknown years. hmm?" The smile becomes provocative as if it's implying something or maybe it's just his imagination but he clearly see the glitters in the younger's eyes as if he knows something he shouldn't know.

Kyungsoo starts asking himself what is the greatest sin he has ever committed to receive a punishment like this. But it's really ironic how he seems to enjoy the "punishment". Falling in love with his Best friend is his greatest sin and Yes, Kim Jong In is his punishment. His Beautiful punishment. So Beautiful that it breaks his heart. He feels a pang in his chest when he remembered those years. Those years when he's always in his room , crying his heart out because the only person he likes doesn't see him the way he wanted to be seen. Those smiles which only means"thank you for being my bestfriend. Those eyes which only look at him whenever he needs something. No. He doesn't want it to be just like that , he wants something more. Call him selfish but he wants Jong in to look at him like as if he's the only one in the room , he wants those eyes to look at him like he's a fcking delicious chicken. He wants to  be the reason for those smiles. He wants it to be I want to be with you forever  rather than just a thank you cause you're my bestfriend.  He wants to hold his hands to warm him up and fuck cause he wants to pull him closer now and kiss him endlessly. He wants every piece of him but the thought that he only see him as his bestfriend stop those ideas and literally breaks his heart. 

"H-hyung.. why.. why are you crying?" The panicked voice of his bestfriend woke him up to the reality. He unconsciously touched his cheeks only to find a wet spot because of his tears. He chuckled pathetically to himself. How nice.

"I'm.. just tired. I'm so tired Jong In and I really don't know what to do" He finally breakdown when the latter caressed his face and hugged him.

"Don't cry hyung,  please. It really hurts to see you like this."  What Jong In said  made him cry even more. "Ssssh. what can I do to make you smile? please stop crying hyung" 

He keep on saying things to make him feel better. The panic in his voice is still visible. 

 He detached himself from the hug and directly looked at his eyes. A little braver than the usual, he unconsciously uttered "Kiss me then."

The look Jong In gave him is unreadable. It looks like he's asking if he's serious or he's wondering if he really lost his shit. He doesn't care. It's now or never. If this confession doesn't works he'll just go to jeju island and live as a farmer. 

"uhm.. Look here Jong In. I don't want to say it in this way but I really like -" He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence because he felt a pair of warm lips covering his. His mind went blank because he doesn't know what to do nor what to think. The feeling of Jong In's lips is already enough to make him dizzy and forget all the things that he wanted to say. He closed his eyes and just let everything go with the flow. He doesn't know why Jong In is kissing him but it feels wonderful anyway.

The kiss finally ended but the erratic beating of his heart is still there. Jong  In looking deeply in his eyes as if he wants to drown him is not helping him at all . "I like you too , hyung"

"what-"

"I like you. Yes, I like you hyung. damn it! I don't even know if it's just a mere feeling of attraction or I really do love you. I know you like me , hyung and I'm sorry for ignoring that fact. You can't blame me because that time when I first heard from Chanyeol hyung that you like me , the thing that first cross my mind is I'm gonna loose my bestfriend. I can't date my bestfriend even if I desperately like to because I'm so afraid you'll get tired of me and eventually leave me. I'm a coward I know. I'm so coward because I chose to escape from my feelings and deny yours. I'm sorry hyung. You're just too precious for me and I don't know what will I do if you leave me. Fck! I can't even share you with aliens. I'm fucking jelous whenever you're reading and watching documentaries about aliens because how come they can easily make you smile? And how come you looks so hot telling stories about the universe and galaxy? I love you so much hyung that I need to keep myself from kissing you every time we're watching movies together. I don't know what to do , hyung but do you think you can be my boyfriend?"  Jong In finishes his sentence with a heavy breath and a worry visible to his beautiful eyes. 

Kyungsoo on the other hand is just speechless because of the sudden confession. He blinked several times just to be sure if it's real. Words doesn't seem to be on his side because he can't find a proper way to respond to what Jong In has said. He just don't know what to say.

Jong In just patiently wait for his answer.  They looked at each others eyes as if they're communicating with a mere telepathy. Kyungsoo's worry seem to lessen a bit , The erratic beating of his heart is still there.  He wanted to scream I love you too but words really can't escape in his mouth. 

"Uhm..wait..uhmm..hmmm" He can't say anything. He tried using gesturing something but even himself doesn't understand what it means. 

Jong In flashed a beautiful smile and soon followed by a boisterous laugh. He was confused for a second but he got mesmerized  with the man standing in front of him. Okay. From the range kyungsoo to kyungsoo , how gay are you?  

" What? Are you going to just look at me , hyung? Does that mean you like me too?" 

"yea"

"Yea as in you're just going to look at me or yea as in you like me too?" Jong In tilted his head with a little confusion written all over his face. He let a heavy sigh and finally smiled.

"How about yea as in I will kiss you right now cause why the hell not?"

"what-" He didn't bother to let him finished as he closed the distance and kissed him fully on the lips. The other boy seemed to be surprise but immediately adjusted himself later on. He even needs to tip toe just to reach the taller man , thanks to his small height. Jong In grab the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He was the first to detached himself because he still need to confess his feelings. They looked at each other's eye like a teenagers love struck with each other. 

Their heavy breaths and the same erratic beating of their hearts were the only things that can be heard in the four corners of their shared room. Both of them said nothing and just continued looking at each other's eyes. 

"Yea. I like you Jong In for I-don't-know years. I really don't know where or when it started. Maybe when you grab chanyeol's big ears when we were 7 because he kept on teasing my big eyes or maybe when you first held my hands when we were about to perform on the family day when we were 10. Maybe it was when you always say you like my dishes even when my mom puke after eating my first made eggroll. Imagine , we've been together since we still believed that sponge bob was a cheese under the sea until now that we realized that Santa Clause isn't real. You can't blame me if I couldn't remember when it started beacause I was so used of having you around that even your stinky feet after your recital  didn't bother me  anymore. I really like you Jong In and yes I think I can be your boyfriend."He feel like running out of breath because holy fried chicken , he just confessed his unrequited feelings for unknown years! Finally. 

Jong In looked at him happily as if there were invisible hearts in his eyes.he hugged him tight and whispered," I love you , hyung. So much"

He also smiled and uttered ," I love you too , dick head."

They both laugh like a retarded penguins. 

"Hyung.." Jong In calls him and this time , it sounds sweeter that most of the time he call him by his name..

"hmm?"

"I'm hungry.. Can I eat you for breakfast?" 

He almost choked in his own saliva. what the fuck? He smacked his head for being idiot. 

Jong In just return it with a smirk and bluntly said " Just Kidding" without even thinking what chaos his words brought to kyungsoo's mind.

He sighed for the nth time. 

Many people say that one can't survive without best friend. The feeling of happiness when you're around with that person and the feeling of complete level of comfortableness is just a pure bliss but a petite male with big owl-like eyes thinks otherwise. 

Maybe  there is really a small space between the words boy and friend and sometimes , we just need to be brave enough to close that distance so that we can finally be happy with the special friend that we like. We just have to wait and hola!  He just got a boyfriend but maybe he just need extra patience for his annoying bestfriend as well if if he doesn't wan't to live inside the bars. What a life.guess he's stuck with this idiot now. Not that he's complaining though.

\---

END.


End file.
